legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P15/Transcript
(The heroes are seen looking down at the hologram of Holden) Holden: How's everyone doing today? Alex: Holden.... Omega: You bastard. Holden: Surprised to see me huh? I guess you saw all the fun we had while you were all gone. Mina: YOU!! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!? WHERE ARE THE BABIES!? Holden: Babies? I'm afraid I took no babies. Mina: *Growls loudly* Omega: Where are the Targhul infants Holden? Where did you do with them? Holden: Ah the infants. I was honestly surprised to see them all when we arrived. I was expecting only to take 5, but now we got much more. Erin: YOU BASTARD!! YOU TELL ME WHERE ROSE IS NOW!! Holden: So that's what you call her huh? Rose....Not a fitting name for such a disgusting monster. Erin: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Alex: Erin, calm down. Erin: *Growls clenching her fists* Alex: What do you want Holden? You left us this device to talk to us, so tell us. Holden: I'm glad you asked that kid. I'm actually taking this as my final move against Targhuls. And the city. (Holden pulls out a small remote) Denki: The heck is that? Holden: This. Is a detonator. Connected to the nuke that's planted in the heart of the city, ready to blow. Izuku: !!! What??? Momo: Did you say a "Nuke"?! Holden: That's right. With enough force to wipe THE ENTIRE CITY and everything 50 miles from it. Zulu: ARE YOU INSANE?!?! Holden: Not at all monster. This is the only option we have left considering the infestation going on here. Alex: You're the monster here asshole! Holden: The only ones you have to blame, "Heroes", are yourselves. You allow this infestation to continue. And with these "infants" the virus would have spread even more. But now, with this, the Targhuls will finally end! Bakugo: When we find you, we're gonna rip you apart! Holden: No. I don't think you will. (Suddenly, Emily, still handcuff and now gagged is suddenly pushed next to Holden) Jessica: *Gasp* Emily!? Holden: That's riiiiiight! Her and her little parasite are here too! Erin: No! Not him! Emily: *Muffle yelling* Holden: This zombie lover tried to protect the infants. Shame she refused to tell me where you all were. This might not have happened if she just talked. Sammy: HEY! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!! Holden: Well.. What's this? A 6th Omega? You all are just FULL of these disgusting creatures, you might as well be them. Erin: I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU RICHMOND!!! Holden: Your threats do not scare a man, who's ready to die protecting that which he loves. Me and everyone else will die. But humanity will love once the Targhuls are gone forever. (As Holden gives his speech, Emily is seen trying to so hard to get her gag off. But by some chance she does) Emily: GUYS HURRY! WE'RE AT- (Holden grabs her and covers her mouth) Holden: I'll deal with you in a bit. Good bye Defenders. (Erin yells before she smashed the device, cutting the signal) Alex: Erin! Erin: He's dead! He's fucking dead! I'm gonna impale him! I'm gonna rip his spine out! I'm gonna freeze his lungs solid! I'm gonna- Jack: *Grabs Erin's shoulder* Erin get a hold of yourself! Erin: Did you not hear what he said?! He took Rose Emily and ALL the infants! And now he's gonna kill us all with a nuke! Alex: Yeah we heard, but you need to get a hold of yourself! Omega: You're losing it Erin! Erin: I have the right to lose it in this situation! Alex: Erin, please calm down! You're not- Erin: Not what Alex?! Not making the situation better?! Well maybe you should stop yelling at me about worrying and go- (Alex grabs Erin's face and begins using his powers on her mind) Jessica: Alex! What do you think you're doing?! Alex: Relax. I'm just trying to soothe her stress is all. (Erin is seen with yellow eyes as she begins to breathe slowly while she calms down) Alex: Almost there.... (Erin calms down completely as Alex pulls his hand away from her) Jack: Erin....? Are you okay? Alex: You feeling better? Erin:... A... Little. Nova: Man. You guys are a lot more busy then I thought. (Everyone looks at Nova) Nova:.... You all forgot I was here, didn't you? Sammy: Honestly? Yeah. Nova: Hm. Well, I can always tell when I'm not welcome and you kids do have a lot on your plate, so I think I'll just go ahead and- (Bakugo puts his arm out in front of Nova) Bakugo: Uhhh, I don't think so kid. Erin: I think you need to pay for keeping me from protecting Rose! Nova: N-NO NO WAIT!! Omega: Guys I want to beat him up but we got more important things to do. We gotta find Holden. Alex: We also gotta tell Kyle about Emily. Erin: *growls* Fine. Nova: Oh thank god. Erin: That doesn't mean you're leaving though. (Erin freezes Nova solid as payback) Alex:.... I was gonna see if he could help us... Erin: You wanted him to help us!? Alex: Why not? He'll do anything to get out of a beating. Miles: Too late now. Jack: Eh, we can do this with out him. Uraraka: We have to move fast though! We gotta find Kyle, and where Holden is! Izuku: What's the plan Alex? Alex: Well, I'll get in contact with Kyle. You guys need to find some leads for where Holden and his bomb is located. Miles: Got it. I'll use my Nano Suit and scan the city. Tom: Same here. Erin: What about me Alex? Alex:...... Erin: Alex? Alex: I.....think it's best you stay here Erin. Erin:.... You have 3 seconds to change what you said but I knock you flat on your ass. Alex: Erin- Erin: That bastard has Rose! I have to save her! Alex: But you don't understand! We can't have you killing Holden Erin! Erin: He needs to pay! We've discussed this! Alex: But you're too stressed! You might do something you don't want to! Erin: But I- Jack: Erin.... Erin: Jack please, not you. You know how important Rose is. I have to help her. Mina: Alex, are you sure Erin can't come? Alex:… Erin: Well fine! If that's the way it is. (Erin storms off to her room) Jack: Erin wait! (Erin slams the door as Jack sighs) Jack: Never mind.... Alex: Just.....come on guys. Let's get started on the search. Izuku: Y-Yeah....Right. (The group all leaves the mansion heading out to find out where Holden is. Over in Erin's room, the door opens. She looks to see everyone leaves. She then goes to Nova.) Erin: All right. Alex thought you could help. Then you're gonna help me now. (Meanwhile in an unknown location, P.A.T guards are seen patrolling the inside of a building. They are in front of cages with the infants) P.A.T Guard #1: Jeez, look at these things man. P.A.T Guard #2: Yeah I know. They're frickin' gross man! P.A.T Guard #1: Think your daughter would like one? P.A.T Guard #2: If these things break out, I hope they eat you first for that. (The two guards stand alert as it cuts to Emily laying down in her cell with Rose and Lenny) Rose: Emily...? Emily:...... Rose: Emily are you okay? Emily:.... Lenny: Emily.... (Emily says nothing, but instead gets up, goes over to Rose and Lenny and hugs them both) Emily: *Tearing up* I'm sorry... Rose: Hey hey...It's okay. Lenny: Don't.....sad..... Emily: I'm a horrible baby sitter... I couldn't protect you guys.... *Sobbing* I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry... Rose: It's okay Emily....Just keep holding onto me. It'll all be fine. Lenny: Don't cry..... Emily: I was supposed to protect you guys........Now they're gonna kill us! Rose: Don't say that! The others will come for us Emily. Trust me! Emily: Well where are they then?! Rose: I uhh..... Emily: Exactly.... (Emily lets go of the two as she lies on her side next to them) Rose: Emily? Emily: My feet are cold. Lenny: Em....ily....? Emily:...... Rose: *In her head* Erin... Where are you....? (Lenny crawls up and climbs on top of Emily) Emily: No Lenny. Not now... Lenny: Don't like... Sad Emily... *Hugs her* Emily: Lenny please... (Lenny stops hugging before he crawls over to Emily's neck and starts sniffing her) Rose: Wait a minute.....I think I see what he's doing. He's trying to cheer her up. Lenny: Emi....ly.... Emily: Lenny I don't want- ! (Lenny starts to nibble Emily's neck) Emily: H-Hey Lenny, stop it. (Lenny continues to slowly nibble Emily's neck as Rose sits watching) Rose: He really does seem to care about her if he's going this far to cheer her up. Emily:.... *Tears starts to fall* …. *Hugs Lenny and starts to cry* Oh Lenny! Lenny: Emily.... P.A.T Guard #3: *Smacks bars with rife* HEY! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS! (The three look in surprise at the guard who walks past down the hall) P.A.T Guard #3: Don't get paid enough for this crap. (The guard walks away as Emily looks down at Lenny) Lenny: Sorry..... Emily: *sniffs* Oh it's okay Lenny. I guess I just caught you in a nibbling mood! (Lenny crawls up and continues nibbling Emily's neck as she starts to giggle) Emily: I'm sorry Lenny... I should have been so depressed. Rose: I'm glad you're feeling a bit better. Emily: Knowing how much Lenny cares, how can I not feel better? Rose: Good point. And I don't know when or how, but Erin and the others will come for us. They will. Emily: Yeah... And I bet Kyle is looking for me right now. Rose: Yeah. Let's not lose hope. (Rose looks at the door as Emily keeps giggling from Lenny's nibbling. It then cuts to Kyle at home sleeping before his phone starts going off) Kyle: Huh.....? What is....? (Kyle grabs his phone) Kyle: Alex....? *Sighs and answers* Hello...? Alex: Hey Kyle, you awake? Kyle: Uhh, yeah yeah! I'm.....*yawns* I'm awake, why? Alex: We uhhh, we need your help. Kyle: Mmm help with what? Alex: Its Emily. She's been kidnapped. Kyle: Oh I see okay. …… WHAAAT?! *Jumps out bed* THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Alex: While we were on a mission. She came over without our knowledge. Kyle: AND?!? Alex: P.A.T showed up, took her and kidnapped the entire colony outside the house. Kyle: THOSE ANTI-TARGHUL ASSHOLES!? WHY WAS SHE AT YOUR HOUSE, AND WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE!? Alex: I don't know and its a long story. Listen, there's more. Holden told he's gonna blow up the city with a nuke. Wherever he is, he's hold Emily and the of Targhul's there. We need your help them. Kyle: If those bastards land a hand on my girl… I'm on my way! (Kyle hangs up as he starts getting dressed. It then cuts to him leaving his house before switching back to Emily, Lenny and Rose in their cell) Rose: So.....Anything you guys wanna do? Lenny: Not....really. Emily: Not much we can do. Rose: *sigh* I'm so hungry Lenny: Same..... Rose: *growls* This is so stupid. Emily: Getting a little cranky aren't we Rose? Rose: What'd you think? (Emily looks at Lenny smirking) Emily: I mean...Erin told me what to do with you if you ever got agitated like that. Rose: Huh? Emily: Don't you remember what happens to cranky little children Rose? Rose:.... !! Oh no. Emily: Oh yes. The monsters like to come out. *Holds out her hands* And one is coming for youuuuu. Rose: AHH!! (Emily jumps and starts to tickle Rose) Emily: Oh yes Rosie! The tickle monster's return for you! Rose: *Lauging* NO PLEASE STOP! Emily: Oh the tickle monster loves little girls who are cranky! (Emily continues to tickle while Lenny smiles. Suddenly there's more banging on the bars which catches they're attention) P.A.T Guard #3: I thought I told you to shut your damn mouths! Emily: *stops tickling Rose and goes up to the bars* Hey! We're hungry were in here and I gotta do something to keep the kids distracted! P.A.T Guard #3: Look, at least try to keep it down please! Some of us don't wanna hear a bunch of Targhuls laughing. Emily: Well can you get me something to feed them with? P.A.T Guard #3: Not exactly allowed to, but... (The guard hands Emily a chocolate bar) P.A.T Guard #3: Split this for them. It's the least I can do. Emily: Why thank you sir. P.A.T Guard #3: Just don't bring that up to anyone. I gotta go back on patrol now. (The guard leaves as Emily brings the chocolate bar to the two) Lenny: He....nice.... Emily: Yeah... Surprising. At least one of these guys have a something of a heart. And you two can eat now. Rose: What about you? Emily: Oh no. Don't worry about me. You two need to eat, you haven't eaten in hours. (Emily removes the chocolate wrapper and then splits the bar in two) Emily: *Hands the pieces to Rose and Lenny* Eat up you two. (Rose and Lenny take their pieces and absorb them) Rose: Ah....Much better. Lenny: Yeah.... Emily: You guys okay now? Rose: Yeah we are. Emily: You sure? The monster's still hungry you know. And it's got two Targhul sitting right in front of it! Lenny: Huh....? Rose: Oh no. Hide Lenny! (Emily scoops Lenny up as Rose then dives underneath the bed) Lenny: Emily...? Rose: Oh no... Emily: Here comes the first victim! (Emily starts tickling Lenny, but he has no reaction) Emily: Huh? (Emily tries to tickle Lenny some more, but no reaction) Lenny:..... Emily: You're... You're not ticklish? (Emily then feels her hand as she pulls it back, finding it covered in goo) Emily: What the....? Lenny: Liquefied....body. Protect.....from attack. Emily: You...You couldn't do that before! Lenny: Learned..... Rose: Wow! Emily: Oh well, the monster can always go for Rose! (Lenny then begins to bond with Emily) Lenny: No....You don't.....touch her...... Rose: *gasp* My hero! Emily: NO NO NO LENNY!!! Rose: Hold on let me help you! Lenny: Help.....please.... Rose: Let's take her down! Emily: NO WAIT!! (Rose crawls out and jumps at Emily bonding, knocking her down as she starts laughing) Rose: Payback! (Emily tries to respond but is unable to as she starts laughing again. It then cuts to The Defenders as Miles and Tom are seen scanning the city) Alex: Anything yet guys? Miles: Nope! Tom: Nothing so far. Alex: Damn it! This is getting us no where. Tenya: And to think this would be the one day we don't run into P.A.T members. Mina: They kidnap a bunch of children and go into the hiding. The cowards. Tom: Wait, I think I see something! (Tom's point of view is shown as he zooms in on four P.A.T Guards entering a subway tunnel in Town Square before returning to the heroes) Tom: They're heading into a subway tunnel down there. That must be something useful! Alex: Well alright, let's- ???: Wait! (The heroes see Kyle running up to join them) Alex: Kyle, you made it! Kyle: Sorry I'm late! You did catch me while I was sleeping so took me a minute to get ready! Now where are they!? Where are the bastards who took Emily?! Miles: Down in the subway! Kyle: Well then, the hell are we waiting for?! Alex: Well we can't just rush in Kyle. Izuku: We need a good plan first. Kyle: *growls* Fine. Alex: So, what're we gonna do guys? Miles: I say we sneak in. It's less of a chance for Holden to activate the bomb and kill everyone before we can stop him. Uraraka: Good idea Miles. Alex: We can head in through the different entrances. It'll help cover more ground. Miles: I like that plan! Alex: Then let's do it guys! (The heroes all rush into different directions heading into the base. Meanwhile inside the P.A.T base, after a group of guards pass by, a portal opens and Nova and Erin step out) Erin: You're SURE this is the place? Nova: Has to be. My power never lies to me. Erin: If you're sure. Nova: Trust me, I am. Erin: Well, you need to run off now. If the others find you down here, you're screwed. Nova: Right! See you around Erin! Erin: I hope I don't. (Nova leaves through the portal as Erin looks around the place) Erin: Alright Rosie, where are- Emily: NO PLEASE!!! Erin: Emily! Emily: PLEASE STOP!! NO MORE!!! (Erin looks down the hallway) Erin: Those goddamn- Hold on Emily! (Erin starts running down the hall after Emily) Erin: Those sick bastards! I swear if they've even laid a hand on Rosie! (Erin soon arrives to where Emily is) Erin: Emily I'm here you- ………… What? (Emily is seen laughing her head off) Emily: NO NO NO MORE!! PLEASE STOP!! THIS IS TORTURE!!! Erin:.... Emily...? (Suddenly Rose and Lenny pop they're heads out of Emily) Rose: *Gasp* ERIN!! Erin: ROSE!! Rose: You came back! Emily: *Panting* E-Erin... Hey.... Erin: Nice to see you guys! Hang on, I'll get you out! (Erin grabs the bars and freezes them. She then kicks them and breaks them. Rose unbonds with Emily, rushes to Erin and they hug) Rose: Where were you guys?! I was so scared! Erin: It's a REAL long story Rosie. I'm just glad that you're okay! Rose: Same here! Lenny: Erin... Emily: Erin I- Erin: Worry about it later. Right now we gotta get out of here and- (The sounds of guns cocking is heard. Erin turns around and finds several P.A.T guards point they're weapons. Erin:..... Damn it.... (Holden appears and steps up to Erin) Holden: Well. Look who decided to joins us. (Erin glares and growls at Holden as Rose hugs Erin in fear.....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts